


more than duty

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: For the kink meme prompt: When stress starts to affect the Negotiator, Quinlan has a trick to help him unwind: he gets his friend to his knees and fuck his mouth lax until Obi-wan can't rember his mouth could have another use that the big cock stretching it.





	more than duty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quinlan/Obi-wan, blowjob](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343689) by anonymous. 



It’s been months since they’ve seen one another, but Quinlan knows even before he sees Obi-Wan how they’ll spend the first few hours they’re reunited. They’ll take care of official business first of course, debriefing and so forth. But as soon as those necessities are handled, Quin will invite himself to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He’ll greet Obi-Wan with a kiss, lick into his mouth and remind him that he is made for more than duty. 

Obi-Wan loves kissing, could just make out for hours if they have the time. Sometimes, when things are a bit more settled, Quin obliges him, and they kiss until their lips are swollen and sore, spit slick and glistening. It makes Obi-Wan dazed, his eyes softening as he relaxes into the sweet pleasure of their mouths moving together. They each know what the other likes, and so Quin eventually takes control of their kissing, tastes every bit of Obi-Wan’s mouth, kisses deep and hungry until Obi-Wan is whimpering. 

It’s when Obi-Wan is practically keening with pleasure that the real fun begins. Quin will gently undress Obi-Wan as they continue to kiss, running gentle hands over every inch of him, sensitizing Obi-Wan’s skin with his gloved fingers. When Obi-Wan is pliant and eager, Quin will gently push his friend to his knees. That’s the only real direction Obi-Wan needs. 

Obi-Wan will nuzzle and kiss on his way down, and soon those pretty pink lips will be stretched around Quin’s flushed dark cock. At first Quin just lets Obi-Wan play, licking and sucking and nuzzling. It relaxes Obi-Wan, but Quin knows what his friend really needs. When Obi-Wan is sighing and eager, Quin will push into his mouth. He’ll start slow, and Obi-Wan will relax; the first few thrusts are always gentle, while Obi-Wan gets his breathing in order, remembers how to deep throat without gagging. 

Once Obi-Wan begins to moan though - deep, eager noises of desperate need - then Quin begins to fuck Obi-Wan’s mouth in earnest. Quinlan varies his rhythm, taking his time, working himself to the edge of orgasm again and again until Obi-Wan’s eyes have glazed over, his cock durasteel hard between his legs. If he wants, Quin can keep that up for hours, Obi-Wan mindless with need and pleasure both. Eventually the conscious sounds from Obi-Wan cease, his mouth and throat too utterly fucked out to moan or keen. The only sound then is the obscene slurp and wet slap as Quin works his cock in and out of Obi-Wan’s stretched wide mouth. Despite having gone silent, Obi-Wan emanates pleasure in the Force.

“Come for me,” Quin will finally command, pushing his cock in to the hilt. Obi-Wan will choke out a soft sound of pleasure then, swallowing eagerly around Quin’s cock as his nose is filled with the heavy musk of Quin’s groin. Obi-Wan will come, whimpering and squeezing his cock, spattering semen over his thighs. “Good boy,” Quin will encourage him, and card his fingers through Obi-Wan’s silky hair. Obi-Wan will choke out little noises of pleasure as the aftershocks sweep through him, then finally go limp against Quin’s thigh. “Such a good boy,” Quin will murmur, and let himself go, roughly fucking Obi-Wan’s sweet mouth until his seed is shooting straight down Obi-Wan’s pulsing throat. 

Sated, Quin will relax back, releasing Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan will pull back a little, but not far, just enough so he’s in no danger of choking. His mouth won’t relinquish Quin’s cock for a few more hours. He’ll settle his head against Quin’s muscular thigh and rest for the first time since the last time they were together, his skilled mouth warming Quin’s cock. When his jaw has gone sore and Quin’s fallen asleep, Obi-Wan will dazedly tuck them both in to bed, then doze off tucked against Quin’s shoulder. Come morning, Obi-Wan will suck Quin awake, will swallow another load of his come, and begin putting himself back together.


End file.
